


Futile Devices

by CapeCloak



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapeCloak/pseuds/CapeCloak
Summary: 听完Sufjan Steven的futile devices就觉得这歌和咖喱很搭，所以就着歌词写了这篇。不会写肉所以基本清水。





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

It's been a long, long time  
Since I've memorized your face  
It's been four hours now  
Since I've wandered through your place

noel拧动门把手的同时瞥了一眼助理的神情，看样子还不算太晚。他一走进房间便熟练地和记者交换了一个例行公事的微笑。

又开始了。

“noel先生，您今年有什么打算？”

“很多评论家认为您的创作风格有了很大改变。。”

“我们是否可以期待明年的新作？”。。。

noel漫不经心地回答着他们的问题，在谈话的间隙观赏着角落里的挂钟。此刻他十分享受时间的流逝。

“呃，介意谈谈你弟弟吗？”

又开始了。

noel游移的视线转了回来，礼貌的微笑迎上采访者期待的眼神。“当然不。”

~~~

“那就。。结束了？”

“是的，谢谢您的合作，一次完美的采访，非常感谢！”

noel出了大楼之后长呼一口气，他现在只想沿着随便什么街走走，就一个人。

时值深秋。冷风开始一丝一缕地灌进noel的牛仔外套里，他低着头茫然地往前走着。这时候路上根本没几个人，绚丽到滑稽的霓虹招牌是这条街道仅有的生命力。

noel略伤感地发现这几年自己比以往更加敏锐地察觉到气候的变迁。他总能在应该有所感觉前感到寒冷，在刺骨空气穿过衣物渗入皮肤侵袭内脏前飞速穿梭到室内或车里。

他偶尔会思考老去。

他仍会频繁地感受到自己空荡荡肩膀上的寒意，颈窝为失去某种熟悉的温度或重量的不安而微微瑟缩着。这真的很可笑，但是。

他偶尔会想念那个人。

~~~

liam临睡前又兴奋地连发了三条推特，在最后的“hahaha”发送出去的同时嘴角快乐地咧开。戴上眼镜认真阅读并回复了前几条评论后他逐渐被困意打败拿着手机沉沉睡去。

他久违地做了一个梦。在梦里时他和哥哥的乐队还是他的一切，他大半生荣耀的来源和梦想的归宿，而场景一变忽然他与他哥哥在为某种不知因何而起的事件相互争吵，推搡，接着开始相互冲撞，攻击，最后一切都随着noel的身影黯淡褪去了，他自己也绝望地抱着头蹲在角落，和其他那些无法重拾的时间碎片一起散落尘埃。

liam醒来时天还没亮。梦中的具体内容他已记不太清，除了贯穿梦境的零碎言语。

“他总会回来。”


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

And when I sleep on your couch  
I feel very safe  
And when you bring the blankets  
I cover up my face

noel习惯了liam的手从背后箍住他的肩膀，下巴恰到好处地贴在noel的颈窝，有时当noel侧过头会和另一双蓝眼睛来一场尴尬的近距离对视。不过liam觉得这是他们之间表达亲密的一种方式，并且在大多数场合都无伤大雅。

不过这与某些别的行为结合起来也许就只能在不为人知的角落里成为秘密了。

noel现在根本无心像平时一样絮絮叨叨地抱怨liam新长出来的胡茬蹭得他多难受。peggy挂了他的电话之后他恐慌到了极点，舆论的指责，对手的回击，母亲的愤怒与失望，而这全是他自己的错。他仿佛溺入无底的深海，在他快要绝望得窒息时liam粗厚的手把他从湍急的涡流中拉出来，笨拙地修补他心口的裂痕。

liam替他向damon和alex道了歉，liam在电话里低声安慰母亲，liam把他拥入怀中额头相抵鼻尖相触说liam爱他。

I Don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.

我不相信任何人了解此刻我对你的感觉。

他不能不注意到robby看liam时别有深意的眼神，充盈着的毋庸置疑的喜爱与欲望几乎要从眼角溢出。没人能否认robby的确帮过他们不少忙，不过很明显那不仅仅因为robby是他们的朋友，可以说这个看起来冠冕堂皇的理由只占极小一部分，其余的部分都是liam。而liam似乎对此毫无察觉的态度并不能使noel完全卸下防备。

并且该死的，liam很喜欢richard。至少是字面意思上那种纯粹的喜欢。noel对他们一起并没有什么意见，但当他显得有些过分亲昵地搂住liam的肩膀互相调笑时noel还是感到不快。他甚至开始嫉妒richard和liam有太多的相似点，当他俩成双入对地结伴混迹于各个酒吧时这种针刺般的感觉更是不可避免。

而现在liam正斜倚在noel的沙发上，随意地把穿着过分宽大的长裤的双腿搭在茶几上，灌了一口手里那瓶带回来没有喝完的酒之后，沉浸在电视随机换台到的动画剧情里。他和海绵宝宝一起发出滑稽的笑声。

直到noel在背后低低唤了一声他的名字。liam转过头，雾气与酒气交织着氤氲在他的眼睛里化成流转的水光。noel双手撑着沙发背，垂下眼帘，睫毛微微颤动，俯身搂过liam的脖颈亲吻他微湿的鬓角。

电视仍然开着，然而观众都心不在焉。liam如往常一般粗鲁地扯过noel的衣衫，舌尖滑进noel微张的口中，在急促的耳语与喘息中他们的肢体很快交融在一起，如同两道蜿蜒河流交汇着朝宗于大海。

liam总能在极度疲惫与愉悦的状态下立刻入眠。因此大多数情况下他不会察觉noel正偏过头端详着他的侧脸。深沉夜幕下香槟色的淡淡星光柔和地勾勒出liam安睡的轮廓。

“晚安，liam.”

那时liam以为，如果wonderwall是当下，那么champagne supernova便是永恒。


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

And when you play guitar  
I listen to the strings buzz  
The metal vibrates underneath your fingers  
And when you crochet  
I feel mesmerized and proud

在liam记忆里的某一段时间，noel总是爱在阴沉的暮色中坐在床沿弹着那把破吉他沉思默想，目光时而专注于拨弦时而涣散地投向窗外，liam午睡辗转醒来之后总能看见他微微弯曲的脊背，瘦小的身躯在床上投射下孤独的阴影。

他的哥哥从来是个不善表达的人。他内向且固执，加上常常不合时宜地表现反叛精神，这让tomas在几个兄弟中更偏爱对noel精神和身体上的折磨。而结果便是noel愈发沉默寡言，只有酒精和毒品才能暂时一扫他脸上的忧郁，即使他们后来逃离了那个男人和那栋房子这种状态也并未改变。

他们生活唯一的变化可能就是liam越发无所顾忌了。

刚把吉他放下正坐在床边低着头呆呆看着掌心的noel被身后的噪音惊扰得微微颤抖了一下。liam带着满身的汗味撞开了卧室的门，把手中的球随意地扔到房间的角落，箭步冲向noel，拉着他把他逼到墙角，湿透的球衣紧贴着noel干净的衬衫。他深深地吻着noel,舌尖如毒蛇一般将noel牢牢缠住，双手在noel的身上肆无忌惮地游走，一切都在沉默中进行。他身上强烈的情欲的气味让noel近乎窒息但又无法抽离。liam将手探向noel的牛仔裤拉链后盯着noel露出了意味深长的笑容。

“你想要，noel.”liam在用舌尖润了润自己的嘴唇的同时目不转睛地盯着noel.

“我他妈不想要。”noel愣了一下之后开始抗拒地将liam从与自己紧密贴合的状态剥离。

“嗯，那就是你想要我，noelie.”liam迅速把noel拉回自己与墙壁之间，嘴唇无比轻柔地划过他的脖颈，让noel能清楚地听见他们两人越来越不规则的呼吸。“你只想要我。”

“Fuck.”noel近乎认命地偏过头，任由liam在他的身体上肆虐，浓密的睫毛投射在眼下的阴影逐渐掠过瞳孔着陆到眼的彼岸。

~~~

“你之前说的那家酒吧叫什么来着?”少年熟练地点了一根烟，随即躺倒在noel的床上吐出第一缕烟圈。

“怎么，你也要去？”noel侧过头吸了一口liam手上的烟，“连我夜生活的自由都要剥夺？混蛋。”

liam理所当然地眨眨眼，朝noel的脸吐出方才吸进去的烟雾，在noel的五官随着烟气的扩散嫌恶地揪成一团时坏笑着亲吻他的鼻尖，随后撑着头看着noel的脸被他的吻触碰后慢慢舒展开来。

liam那时的模样noel爱了很久，尽管如今那些印象不可避免地越来越模糊了。在蓝紫色的天空下，光影明灭的无人街道上，liam在他前面一刻不安分地走着，但他们永远不会相隔太远，因为liam感觉不到noel的时候会在某个路口停下来等他，昏暗的路灯下夜风微微撩起liam卷翘的发尾和洗旧了的白色长t恤。

“老哥，这地方不错啊。”liam正在门口东张西望的时候几根发丝缠上了垂吊得过低的装饰小彩灯，他气急败坏地用手去拍打，又被烫得缩回袖子里，“操，这什么破地方？”

“这有个傻逼，你们能不能给点麦片把他打发走？”noel跟酒保打了个招呼，颓然地瞥了一眼门口那个冒冒失失的傻子。

“呦是noel啊，这位是。。。”

这时liam大步流星凑了过来环住noel的脖子在他的嘴唇上印上一吻，“你觉得呢？”

“呃？所以。。。两瓶威士忌？”酒保僵硬地笑着挑了下眉便转身招呼另一边的客人去了。

liam此前从没去过离家3公里以外的酒吧，因此noel去搭讪女孩的时候不敢走得太远。真是可悲，他在努力用有限的魅力吸引那个金发碧眼的姑娘同时还要注意他弟的背影是不是已经离开了自己的视线。

“所以，你是一个人来的？”noel有时真的十分嫉妒liam可以仅凭一双眼睛就可以安静并迅速地搞定那些女孩，而他还需要为搭讪如何延续而冥思苦想。

“还有我的一个朋友。”女孩向吧台那边的方向招手，一个高大的男人拎着两瓶酒走了过来。noel跟他打了个照面，被上下打量的目光盯得不太舒服。

“嘿，你是不是经常一个人来这儿？”高个子男人自然地在noel身边找了个座位打开话匣子，“我好像每次见到你都是在角落里一个人喝闷酒。”

“哦？”noel抬起头挑了挑眉。男人的脸挡住了从吧台飘过来的光线，noel看不清也懒得看清他的脸。

他们有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，不远处魅力四射的liam正和一个红发小妞打得火热，连noel的目标女孩目光也开始飘走，嗯，糟透了，现在noel只想快点结束这场令人厌烦的酒吧探险然后把liam四肢完好地护送回家，但该死的他有点醉了。

“我明白，”高个子的语气渐渐掺杂了一丝暧昧，“但在没有合适的女孩的时候，我猜我们得学会自己找乐子不是吗？”

。。操了，他们前一分钟在聊什么，刚才那个跟他们在一起的女孩子呢？当后背隐隐约约传来陌生男人手掌的温度时noel感到一阵眩晕。

“我说大兄弟，把你的手拿开。”liam不知何时走了过来，以一种明显不友好的眼神盯视着那个男人，男人撇了撇嘴失望地收回了手去找他的女伴之后，liam取而代之地单手环住noel的腰轻轻安抚。可笑的是noel竟然对此觉得安心，这给了他又一个从心底嘲笑自己的理由。

“呃，刚才和你在一起那个红头发女孩呢？”noel醉意还没有消退，双眼快眯成一条缝，迷迷糊糊地嘟哝。liam在想他老哥现在真的很像一只该死的猫。

“她不喜欢我。”liam无可奈何地耸肩。

“哦？”noel抬头幸灾乐祸地瞟了一眼liam，“你今天运气也不太好啊。”

两兄弟互相搀扶着走出酒吧时，noel无意间回头看了一眼，朦胧的醉眼正好对上那个红发女孩不舍地看向liam背影的视线。她目送着他们离开。


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

And I would say I love you  
But saying it out loud is hard  
So I won't say it at all  
And I won't stay very long

“结婚？你认真的？”liam直视着noel，仿佛要把他的脸看穿一个洞，嘴角夸张地上扬，但眼中毫无笑意。

“不然呢？”noel只顾低着头把liam摔碎的茶壶碎片整理到垃圾袋中，无暇去看liam。

“哈，这就是你找到的出路？”

noel抬起头迎上liam挑衅的目光，“我们没有出路。”这时liam开始看不太清他脸上的表情.可能是因为那些该死的眼泪，liam愤愤地想。

真他妈的可悲。而且这他妈的一点都不摇滚。

liam从没想过noel会把一个人带回家并且告诉母亲想与之建设一个小家庭的打算。这太不像会在他们身上发生的事了。但也许他应当知道，这些屁事迟早且应该会发生，他只是从未准备好。

好了，他又被落下了，独自一人。就像之前的许多次那样。

他忽然记起十多年前的某一个炎热无聊的夏日，他被正要出门的peggy安置在沙发上，双眼和双脚各自不安分地四处晃荡。他看着noel撅着嘴不情不愿地从peggy手中接下了带liam去游乐场的任务。“noelie.”当noel把他从沙发抱下来时liam抬头盯着他哥阴沉的脸小声地咕哝着。noel松软的蘑菇头轻轻掠过他的脸颊。他试图抓住几根柔软的发丝，但它们很快从他指尖滑过了。

在游乐场里liam兴致高昂地左顾右盼，笨拙地不停移动着双腿。当发现一个可笑的玩偶展示台似乎完全吸引了他弟弟的注意时noel庆幸终于可以在暗处偷偷地抽支烟。

当liam转过身来的时候他没有看见noel.

“操，你他妈的死哪去了？”  
当noel在失物招领处找到满脸泪痕的他时，他在noel的眼睛和声音里发现了和自己相同的恐惧。

他现在仍然在经历的恐惧。而此刻孤独使它膨胀。

他们走了，伴随着热恋中的人含着笑意的絮絮低语。liam没能把他们送到门口，他躺在他们的房间里noel的床上，闭上眼能看见一望无垠的墨色荒原。

不过这并不能改变一切，liam想。他还是可以在录音室里听noel没完没了挑剔的絮叨，在巡演的路上听noel说笑或引noel发笑，在万人瞩目的盛会上肆无忌惮地看着noel，在这些时刻noel都只属于他。

就像现在。

他们刚唱完acquiesce,一切都尚未落下帷幕，noel整个人都沉浸在台上红色的光晕和台下观众的喧哗里，满足的笑意使他的双眼弯成一对新月。在noel低头拉扯吉他背带时liam不动声色地走向他。

他久久地凝视着他的哥哥，双手捧在他的脸颊上印下一个绵长的吻，然后如潮水一般向后慢慢退开。


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

But you are life I needed all along  
I think of you as my brother  
Although that sounds dumb  
And words are futile devices

那一年的访谈主要是关于liam和他写的歌。  
noel漫无边际地调侃着该隐和亚伯那对不走运的兄弟纠葛的情感，liam憨憨地坐在他身旁有些窘迫地笑着附和着。

就像他们从未有过。

就像他们再不会有。

他们挨坐得很近，距离横亘在他们之间。


End file.
